skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
November 24, 2006
Caroline: Look who's here. Hope: Hey, Happy Thanksgiving, sweetie. Steve: Got room for two more? Kayla: Happy Thanksgiving. Stephanie: Hey, Mama. Kayla: Hey, baby girl. I love you. Caroline: My darling Kayla. Oh, welcome home. Shawn: Welcome home, darling. Kayla: Thanks, Pop. Stephanie: We are gonna be so happy. You, me, and mom -- a family. Frankie: All right, come on, smile. Come on, have a good time. All right, ready? Here we go and...beautiful. Hope, I heard that. Bo: Laughs Max: Speech, speech, speech. Steve: I think they mean you, baby. Kayla: Well...I'm still pretty weak. I didn't even think I'd be able to come today. But then Steve showed up with this fancy wheelchair and invited me for a ride. And I thought with you by my side, I can do anything. And I want to thank you all for being the very best family anyone could ever have. Steve: Hey, Hope. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry to interrupt. Can I talk to you outside for a minute? Hope: Would you excuse me? Steve: I'm sorry. Steve: So...did you talk to Billie? Hope: I told her everything you wanted me to say. Steve: So she understands I was faking getting my memory back to help Kayla? Hope: She's very worried about your family, Steve. She can't imagine how Stephanie and Kayla are gonna react when they find out the truth. Steve: I'll just have to deal with that, won't I? Stephanie: Dad! Steve: Did she say anything else? Hope: She feels the way she's always felt. Steve: I better get back. Hope: Hold on a second because I have a question for you. I just need to know something, okay? Is this the way it's going to be? I play go-between for you and Billie while you play devoted family man to Stephanie and Kayla? Kayla loves you... deeply and forever. Steve: You trying to guilt me into being in love with Kayla? Hope: I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I'm just trying to get you to see this problem. Face it. Steve, you've got to figure out a way to tell Stephanie and Kayla the truth without breaking their hearts. Steve: I will. I'll do something. Just please don't say anything about Billie. Hope: We'd better get back inside. Steve: Hey, wait, wait, wait. Can I use your phone... for a second? Hope: Don't be long. Stephanie and Kayla are waiting for you. Steve: Hey, Billie? Billie: Steve. Steve: Uh, could I see you tomorrow, in the morning? Billie: I don't know. Kate: Billie, whatever he's asking, say yes. Steve: Listen, I know you must be confused. I am, too. But I just need, you know, a little time to explain. Billie: Okay. Steve: Okay, I'll call in the morning to make a plan. I miss you. Billie: Me, too. Stephanie: Who do you miss, Dad? Steve: Who do I miss? Your Uncle Jack, my brother. Stephanie: Okay, well, we all miss you inside. Come on, it's time for dinner. Steve: Okay, I'm coming. conversations Hope: You used my phone to call Billie, didn't you? Steve: Yeah. conversations Hope: If you leave now... Steve: Hope, I can't keep lying to them forever. It was supposed to be a temporary fix, not a lifetime deal. Shawn: Hold on, hold on. Kayla has something to add. Bo: Oh, okay. Kayla: Well, just a little something. I just -- I just want to tell you guys I read this passage in a book called "Things Worth Fighting For," and it made me think of our family, you know. It talks a lot about families and about how happiness comes from -- from not being perfect, from just showing up -- showing up for dinner. Simple things. About each of us accepting each other for who we are. And for being thankful. And I personally feel so thankful to all of you for fighting for me. And being home right now with all of you and Steve and Stephanie, I just -- I feel so blessed. Category:2006